


36 часов и 15 минут

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Оказывается, даже когда знаешь, как возбуждается Стив, если прихватить зубами кожу на его горле, это не мешает хотеть его придушить, когда он скачет по крышам в погоне за подозреваемым или решает, что у него нет времени надеть бронежилет, прежде чем ворваться в нарколабораторию и начать избивать людей.





	1. Глава 1. Уровень комфорта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty-Six Hours and Fifteen Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126379) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

У этой фигни со Стивом много недостатков — не последний из них в том, что Дэнни не знает, как ее называть, кроме «эта фигня со Стивом». Нельзя сказать, что они встречаются, ведь они никуда вместе не ходят дальше пляжа у Стива во дворе, и нельзя сказать, что спят, потому что до сих все ограничивалось только поцелуями на уровне старшеклассников. Не совсем понятно, кто из них удерживает отношения в плоскости выше талии, но Дэнни чувствует некую смутную благодарность. У Стива это не впервые — здесь он уверен. Уверен с тем же уколом дикой, беспричинной ревности, которую чувствовал к Рэйчел, зная, что кто-то другой уже касался ее. Но для Дэнни целовать мужика — еще один новый опыт, похлеще всех прочих, которые он накапливал, как мелочь в кармане, с тех пор, как переехал на край света.

Впрочем, даже просто целоваться было приятно и удивительно легко. Большинство вечеров они проводили, развалившись у Стива на диване, обмениваясь шутками и оскорблениями между медленными, нежными поцелуями. Свои руки они при этом благоразумно держали на плечах или бедрах, и не было впечатления, что те хотят куда-то еще. Стив осторожничал, и в другом случае это выводило бы Дэнни из себя, но он высидел достаточно часов семейной терапии, чтобы иметь представление об уровнях комфорта и подобной ерунде.

Каждый раз после этого он возвращался домой. Со стояком, сбившимся дыханием и немного на взводе, но все же. Он ни разу не спрашивал, можно ли остаться на ночь, и Стив ни разу не пытался его остановить, когда Дэнни отстранялся и бормотал: «Я, наверное, пойду».

Кроме того, между не-свиданиями и не-сексом они по-прежнему доводили друг друга до белого каления, лаялись из-за того, как вести расследование, и критиковали навыки вождения друг друга. Оказывается, даже когда знаешь, как возбуждается Стив, если прихватить зубами кожу на его горле, это не мешает хотеть его придушить, когда он скачет по крышам в погоне за подозреваемым или решает, что у него нет времени надеть бронежилет, прежде чем ворваться в нарколабораторию и начать избивать людей.

Тем не менее Дэнни решил, что если уж эта блядская фигня создает ему столько сложностей, он по крайней мере даст ей название. Так что, когда в пятницу в конце рабочего дня Чин и Коно променяли их компанию на пляж, Дэнни повернулся к Стиву и сказал:

— Я тут думал. Мне сейчас надо будет забрать Грейс на разрешенные судом двадцать четыре часа в выходные, но, может, завтра мы с тобой сходим на фильм? После того, как я ее верну.

Стив, собиравший сумку, застыл на середине движения.

— Э-э-э. Типа в кинотеатре?

— Нет, на стоянке. Естественно в кинотеатре. — И, пожалуй, это был не самый лучший ответ, но едва ли он объяснял, почему Стив вдруг напрягся и растерялся. Совсем не такой реакции Дэнни ожидал.

Стив сказал только:

— На Вайкики раньше был один. Его закрыли, когда я еще ходил в школу, — а потом прочистил горло несколько раз: — Э-э-э. Ну, давай, если хочешь?

— Я слышу столько решимости в твоем голосе, — заметил Дэнни. — Не боишься спугнуть меня своим энтузиазмом?

— Завтра позвоню, и мы это выясним, — Стив забросил сумку на плечо. — Иди за Грейси.

Вот таким многообещающим было начало самого ужасного в жизни Дэнни свидания.

Сперва все шло неплохо: Стив заехал за ним в субботу и всю поездку до кинотеатра высмеивал Дэнни за надетый галстук.

— Я к тому, — сказал он, выруливая на стоянку, — что, в принципе, после трех-четырех банок пива я еще могу понять, зачем ты носишь галстуки в рабочие дни, но сегодня выходной.

— И что?

— И то: выходной.

Они вышли из машины и направились ко входу.

— Слушай, — сказал Дэнни, — мне нравится хорошо выглядеть на свиданиях, ясно тебе? Нельзя просто напялить спортивную кофту и внезапно выглядеть, будто ты из рекламы «Найк»… Что? Зачем ты сделал такое лицо? — резко спросил он, потому что теперь Стив выглядел так, будто кто-то привязал к нему бомбу. (Снова.)

— На свидании, — повторил Стив.

Дэнни прямо чувствовал, как вечер летит к чертям у него на глазах.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. Я пригласил тебя в кино, ты за мной заехал, — начал объяснять он. — И в конце вечера ты, надеюсь, хотя бы поцелуешь меня на прощанье. Так что да, у нас свидание.

— О, — сказал Стив.

Блядь.

В 19:45 они попали на сеанс «Шершня», и ситуация ухудшилась до такой степени, которую прежде Дэнни не считал возможной. В течение двух часов Стив смотрел на экран так, будто проходил какую-то изощренную пытку на военной базе в целях тренировки, а Дэнни не мог отвлечься даже на задницу Кэмерон Диаз из-за ощущения, что это будет изменой. Насчет этикета у него тоже были сомнения. Нужно ли осторожно обнять Стива за плечи? Попытаться взять его руку?

Когда в зале загорелся свет, и Стив проснулся (охренеть, этот гандон умудрился заснуть), потянулся в своем кресле и сказал:

— Хорошее свидание.

— Знаешь что? Давай просто… — Дэнни встал и пошел к выходу, не оборачиваясь, потому что у них намечалась одна из тех ссор, от которых пустели здания, и если в конце ему придется бить Стива обо что-нибудь головой, то пусть это лучше происходит в его пикапе, где есть хотя бы подобие звукоизоляции.

Стоянка была темной и уже в основном безлюдной, видимо, потому, что в этом кинотеатре не крутили ночных сеансов. Дэнни услышал за спиной Стива и повернулся, готовый все ему высказать, но Стив встретил его почти извиняющимся взглядом и первым сказал:

— Слушай, прости.

Дэнни раздраженно фыркнул.

— Ты же знаешь, как меня бесит, когда ты извиняешься до того, как я успел тебя обвинить.

— За это тоже прости, — добавил Стив, несмело улыбнувшись, потом сунул руки в карманы и просто стоял. Ждал.

— Забей, — вздохнул Дэнни. — Я просто… Хотел какое-то название.

— Название?

— Да, название. Для нас, для, — он жестом указал на него и на себя, — этого, того, что между нами. Мы не встречаемся и не спим, но что-то же мы делаем, и я решил, что так будет… не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Мне нравится ясность.

— И поэтому ты решил, что нам нужно сходить на свидание, — медленно произнес Стив, как будто пытался уследить за одним из эзотерических и совершенно укуренных объяснений Тоста о теории взлома.

— Да, как видишь, — сказал Дэнни.

Стив задумчиво кивнул.

— А что насчет второго? — спросил он, щурясь на яркие фонари стоянки.

— Чего?

— Ты сказал, что мы не встречаемся, и захотел попробовать. И еще мы не спим вместе. Ну так?.. — Стив закончил многозначительной паузой, как делал всегда, когда не хотел задавать вопрос напрямую, но при этом хотел, чтобы собеседник интуитивно понял, что происходит в его голове. Дэнни был так погружен в свое раздражение, что не сразу понял, о чем Стив спрашивает.

А когда понял, его раздражение только усилилось.

— Да! Конечно, я бы хотел, просто, мы же не… Не знаю я!

Теперь он злился на самого себя за то, что смутился и не мог найти слова, потому что все это начал Стив. Это Стив поймал его за локоть в тот вечер перед Днем Благодарения. Это Стив смотрел на него растерянным и в то же время необъяснимо решительным взглядом, когда притянул к себе и положил руку на талию, выверяя каждое движение, будто отслеживал реакцию Дэнни. Это Стив наклонился и поцеловал его — совсем легко, едва касаясь губами, — а потом отстранился. Ждал.

Возможно, с тех пор он так и не переставал ждать — по крайней мере, до этой секунды, потому что за восемь с лишним недель он ни разу не целовал Дэнни так, как сейчас: жадно и агрессивно, не пряча зубы, с бесстыжими стонами вжимая в дверь кабины. Дэнни запустил пальцы в волосы Стива и попытался в процессе немного пригладить свои, но Стив захлопал рукой по машине, пока не нащупал дверную ручку, потом рывком ее дернул и буквально затолкал Дэнни внутрь.

— Сегодня я не собираюсь целовать тебя на прощанье, — сказал он, когда обошел машину и сел за руль. — Просто для информации.

— Рад это слышать.

  
***

Они прошли через дверь, спотыкаясь об ноги друг друга. Стив намотал на кулак галстук Дэнни и постоянно тянул куда-то вверх, как будто это могло волшебным образом сделать Дэнни на шесть дюймов выше, а Дэнни все не мог перестать дергать Стива вниз за волосы. Другими словами, о нежности речи не шло, а тем более об осторожности, и Дэнни эмоционально балансировал между «блядь, да» и «какого хера».

Потом Стив толкнул Дэнни к стене и надавил бедром ему между ног, и Дэнни провалился в «блядь-какого-хера-да».

— Боже мой, — засмеялся Стив, — и этими губами ты целуешь свою мать?

— Заткнись. И продолжай, — приказал Дэнни. Конечно, эффект был бы лучше, прозвучи его слова чуть более строгим и чуть менее похотливым тоном.

— О, я продолжу, — пообещал Стив. — Я еще заставлю тебя умолять, вот увидишь…

— Охренеть, а ты у нас, оказывается, любитель поговорить, — заворчал Дэнни, но Стив ответил только смешком и укусом в плечо. Дэнни притянул Стива за пояс, вытягиваясь вдоль его длинного тела, и почувствовал, как давит в бедро его член. Ощущение было странным, но в основном возбуждающим, и Стив, наконец, отпустил галстук Дэнни, чтобы полапать его задницу. У Дэнни был такой крепкий стояк, что казалось просто жизненно необходимым поскорее что-нибудь с ним сделать, но Стив, казалось, не планировал куда-то исчезать в ближайшее время, а Дэнни не кончал в штаны с тех пор, как ему стукнуло пятнадцать лет, и не собирается переживать этот опыт в гей-версии. Он оттолкнул Стива назад, не выпуская его ремень, и когда вдоволь насладился его глупым лицом, то повел к лестнице. Ощутив сопротивление Стива, Дэнни обернулся и увидел между его бровями знакомые морщинки, знаменовавшие начало мыслительного процесса.

— Ты куда? — спросил Стив.

— Твой дом не такой уж большой, — сказал Дэнни. — Перечень мест, куда я сейчас мог бы направляться, весьма ограничен.

— А ты, э-э-э... — И Стив буквально, блядь, попытался взять Дэнни за плечи, собираясь, судя по всему, завести разговор о чувствах. Быстро же он сдулся для того, кто еще несколько минут назад угрожал обещаниями сногсшибательных оргазмов.

— Если спросишь, точно ли я готов, то получишь по роже, — предупредил Дэнни, потащив его на ступеньки.

— Эй, а может, я не готов. — Стив расплылся в улыбке «как здорово было бы взорвать автомобиль подозреваемого» и снова схватил Дэнни за задницу. — Это большой шаг в отношениях.

Дэнни впихнул его в двери спальни.

— Ну да, когда ты терся об мою ногу, я сразу понял, что придется ждать до свадьбы.

— Я серьезно, — возмутился Стив, отступая к кровати. Потом стянул рубашку и бросил в угол. — Может, нам лучше не торопиться?

— Может нам… Да мы месяц целовались, как амиши, куда уж медленней, — рассеянно огрызнулся Дэнни, отвлекаясь на грудь Стива, пока тот устраивался на кровати, будто готовился позировать для обложки журнала.

— Как скажешь, — совершенно невпопад ответил Стив. Впрочем они все равно продолжали этот спор только по привычке.

Дэнни подошел и встал между его коленей, и Стив снова потянулся к галстуку. Дэнни шлепнул его по руке.

— Чего ты к нему прицепился?

— Он уродливый, — сказал Стив, но переключился на рубашку и, выдернув полы из-за пояса, провел по пояснице Дэнни горячими нетерпеливыми пальцами.

— Сплошные придирки, — пробормотал Дэнни, сглатывая.

— Может, если бы ты его снял, мне не пришлось бы постоянно к нему цепляться. — Стив наклонил назад голову, подставляя лицо, будто Дэнни должен был поцеловать его только потому, что Стив так хотел.

— А может, я вообще не буду его снимать, и тебе придется смириться с тем фактом, что ты запал на мужика, который носит галстуки на Гавайях и даже не…

— Так тебя это заводит? — весело спросил Стив. Он приподнялся на руках, а Дэнни наклонился ровно настолько, чтобы достать ртом до его соблазнительно опухшей нижней губы и слегка прикусить. Стив довольно промычал — ему нравилось, когда Дэнни использовал зубы, это было заметно, — и добавил: — Я буду полностью голый, а ты оставишь галстук, рубашку и эти твои кошмарные ботинки…

— Серьезно, хватить трепаться.

— Важно донести друг до друга наши желания, Дэнни, — сказал Стив, и, если честно, после этого Дэнни положил руку ему на пах отчасти из любопытства и желания, но в основном в надежде, что это заставит Стива наконец-то заткнуться.

Сработало даже чуть лучше, чем Дэнни ожидал. Стив резко вдохнул, рухнул на кровать, словно руки стали ватными, и подтолкнул бедра навстречу ладони Дэнни. Он выглядел… господи, он выглядел как развратная порнозвезда или как будто Дэнни сделал что-то настолько охуенное, что он больше не мог себя контролировать. Дэнни очень хотелось ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость типа: «Ого, как давно у тебя никого было?», но он еще помнил лейтенанта Высокая-Темноволосая-и-Милая с прошлой осени.

Поэтому вместо глупых вопросов он залез на кровать, не убирая руку, и начал массировать член Стива через джинсы. Тот был твердым и теплым, и каждый раз, когда ладонь Дэнни скользила туда, где головка прижималась к молнии, из горла Стива вырывался удивительный звук, возбужденный и в то же время немного сердитый.

— Похоже, у нас проблема, — непринужденно произнес Дэнни.

— М-м-м, — промычал Стив. — Что?

— С одной стороны, я нащупал ответ на вопрос, как тебя заткнуть, — Дэнни просто не смог не сжать пальцы на этих словах. Его дедушка обожал каламбуры, и кто Дэнни такой, чтобы отрекаться от наследия? — Но, с другой, выйдет неловко, если я начну делать это на работе.

С большим трудом Стив снова поднялся на локтях. Он выглядел настолько возмущенным, что Дэнни прыснул от смеха.

— Ты уволен.

— Точно?

— Да, — сказал Стив, хотя звучал уже не так уверенно, когда Дэнни еще раз сжал его член.

— Точно? — повторил Дэнни.

— Да… Нет, ладно, ладно, Дэнни, черт.

— Так я и думал. То есть я состою в профсоюзе. Тебе придется назвать хорошую причину для моего увольнения, и что-то я не вижу, как это слушание закончится в твою пользу.

— Вот теперь ты сам не затыкаешься, — проворчал Стив, повалившись на спину.

Дэнни смутно подозревал, что следующий шаг должен по ощущениям быть серьезным и значительным, но на деле это была просто боль в заднице от попыток расстегнуть штаны на том, кто без конца ворочался.

— Так, слушай, ты не мог бы хоть минуту полежать спокойно? — прошипел он наконец.

— Нужна помощь? И вообще, почему ты нападаешь на мои джинсы, когда у самого до сих пор даже манжеты не расстегнуты?

— Господи, да ты просто одержим идеей, что мы должны придерживаться одинакового уровня обнаженки.

Дэнни вздохнул и расслабил галстук до такой степени, чтобы стянуть через голову. Он успел расстегнуть первые три пуговицы рубашки, прежде чем Стив сел и начал тянуть ее вверх и на себя. Запястья Дэнни застряли в манжетах.

— Полегче! — прикрикнул он, но это перешло на второй план после того, как Стив каким-то ниндзя-приемом опрокинул его на спину. Они не удосужились включить свет, когда заходили в комнату, но за окном стояла полная луна, и Дэнни было видно лицо Стива, пока тот водил рукой по его груди, как зачарованный. Прикосновения были такими легкими, что Дэнни несколько раз дернулся от щекотки.

— Чувствую, будет весело, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Меня сильно беспокоит твое понимание «весело», — признался Дэнни.

Но вместо того, чтобы засмеяться или закатить глаза, Стив наклонился прямо к его соску и лизнул. Было одновременно щекотно и потрясающе, поэтому звук, который сорвался с губ Дэнни, напоминал нечто среднее между вскриком и смехом. Стив, должно быть, воспринял его как поощрение, потому что затем он поставил засос у Дэнни на животе, слева от пупка. Дэнни был слишком поражен открытием, что его живот, оказывается, является эрогенной зоной, и не замечал, чем заняты руки Стива на его ширинке, пока внезапно не ощутил, как Стив трется губами и носом о его член через ткань трусов.

— Ладно, — прохрипел Дэнни, — ты был прав.

— В чем? — Стив поднял глаза, прижимаясь к паху подбородком, и Дэнни готов был поклясться, что в жизни не видел ничего сексуальнее.

— Это в самом деле весело.

На это Стив усмехнулся.

— Я только начал, — сказал он и осторожно потянул трусы Дэнни вниз, освобождая ноющий член. Он сжал в кулаке основание на опасной границе со «слишком сильно», а потом просто взял и заглотил целиком за раз. Дэнни буквально выкрикнул: «Твою мать», схватился за простынь и одеяло, потому что думал, что в любую секунду кончит или заплачет, или, может, взорвется. Слишком хорошо, никто не должен уметь настолько хорошо отсасывать.

Он не мог оторвать взгляд. Глаза Стива были закрыты, но не так, будто он смущался, а как будто он наслаждался вкусом и не хотел ни на что отвлекаться. И это, надо сказать, был совершенно новый источник возбуждения. Стив двигал рукой по стволу и посасывал головку, активно используя язык, втягивая щеки и в целом делая все возможное, чтобы Дэнни уже никогда не смог наслаждаться минетами от кого-нибудь другого. Это ебаное искусство, Дэнни даже не хотел кончать, хотел зависнуть в этом моменте и смаковать его так долго, как было возможно.

Когда Стив надавил большим пальцем на узел нервов под головкой, одновременно проводя языком вдоль выпирающей вены, Дэнни отчаянно дернул бедрами.

— Я сейчас, блядь, Стив, — и не смог выдать чего-то более связного, потому что в ту же секунду на него накатил оглушающий оргазм. Стив даже не сбился с ритма, просто держал его во рту, пока Дэнни наконец не перестал дергаться.

Наконец Стив отпустил его, но вместо того, чтобы заползти обратно на кровать и сделать все, что ему нужно, или просить Дэнни сделать все, что ему нужно, он просто лежал, упираясь щекой в бедро Дэнни, и тяжело дышал.

— Иди сюда, — Дэнни ухватил его за ухо и потянул вверх. Раздраженно рыча, Стив шлепнул Дэнни по руке, но поднялся к нему. — Ладно, — сказал Дэнни, нащупав ширинку Стива, — тебе придется немного меня направлять.

— Просто сделай что-нибудь.

Их пальцы столкнулись над пуговицей, а затем над молнией, и — ого, Стив Макгарретт, похоже, был той еще потаскушкой.

— Без нижнего белья? Серьезно? — спросил Дэнни, хотя основное его внимание отвлек на себя член Стива, длинный и, на удивление, необрезанный. Дэнни провел тыльной стороной ладони по чувствительной коже твердой плоти. Стив сбился с дыхания.

— В стирке? — неуверенно предложил он, но Дэнни лишь закатил глаза и толкнул его на спину, а сам привстал, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо, и сказал деловым тоном:

— Итак, давай посмотрим, что ты любишь.

Стив прищурился с ожидаемым раздражением:

— Дэнни. Это одна из тех вещей, которые сложно не любить.

— Не скажи, у всех разные вкусы, — ответил Дэнни, чувствуя приятную слабость в мышцах, но при этом твердую решимость сделать все, чтобы Стиву было как минимум так же хорошо, как ему. — Ты сам недавно настаивал, что нужно обсуждать, чего мы хотим и так далее.

— Чего я хочу прямо сейчас, — сообщил Стив, — это чтобы ты заткнулся.

Дэнни усмехнулся и плотно обхватил его член, как недавно делал Стив, потом не спеша оттянул вниз крайнюю плоть, открывая головку, красную и скользкую от смазки. Сложно было сказать, какой реакции Дэнни ожидал от себя, но точно не судороги в яйцах, как в моменты, когда его член точно знал, что в ближайшее время не встанет, но все же был мотивирован попытаться.

— Господи, Дэнни, ты там что, заметки делаешь? — пронудел Стив. Обе его руки лежали за головой, и поза выглядела бы убедительно непринужденной, если бы не белые костяшки на сжимавших подушку пальцах.

— Я хочу сделать все правильно и без спешки, — сказал Дэнни. Ответный смешок Стива превратился в крайне приятный для слуха хнычущий звук, когда Дэнни обвел большим пальцем вокруг головки. Потом он выпустил член и взял палец в рот. Вкус у спермы был так себе, но реакция Стива стоила того, чтобы потерпеть, поэтому Дэнни лег удобнее, уперся рукам по обе стороны от бедер Стива и повел языком вверх по члену от самого основания. По мере того, как он продвигался вверх, стон Стива менял высоту.

Долго ждать не пришлось — по понятным причинам: когда тратишь слишком много времени на то, чтобы заставить кого-то кончить, то обычно и сам под конец не слишком отстаешь, — но Дэнни все равно испытывал самодовольство от того, что хватило одного любопытного, осторожного скребка ногтем по яйцам, чтобы Стив выкрикнул: «Блядь, сейчас». Дэнни подвинулся в сторону, не готовый так рано столкнуться с извечным вопросом «сглотнуть или сплюнуть», к тому же Стив так чудесно выгибался в своем оргазме, чтобы было бы преступлением это пропустить.

Дэнни плюхнулся на спину, слушая его частое дыхание и шум волн, и подумал: если выяснится, что они могли заниматься этим уже давно, он кого-нибудь убьет.


	2. Глава 2. Сложные отношения с неодушевленными предметами

Должно быть, Дэнни заснул, потому что в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, в них бил солнечный свет, а волосы Стива щекотали ноздри. Стив лежал на боку, лицом к окну, и, видимо, Дэнни во сне прижался к его спине, обнял за талию и переплел вместе их ноги.

Стив не спал — Дэнни был уверен, потому что чувствовал его непроизвольные маленькие вздрагивания, как будто мышцы слишком устали от неподвижности, но по какой-то причине ее сохраняли. Понадобилось всего две секунды, чтобы понять, что, вероятно, у Стива намечался масштабный кризис сексуальной ориентации. В этом был смысл: на флоте из-за вынужденных пряток по-любому иногда происходили случайные каминг-ауты по пьяни. Хотя, с другой стороны, никакого смысла в этом не было. Дэнни — не незнакомец, которого Стив подцепил в баре.

Поэтому, следуя великой традиции в борьбе с ужасающе скучными кризисами Стива Макгарретта, Дэнни это проигнорировал и потерся носом между его лопаток.

— Доброе утро.

Стив развернулся и долгое мгновение молча смотрел на Дэнни.

— Привет.

Его взгляд был ясным, но голос звучал еще хрипло и сонно.

— Ладно, кое-что мне не понятно, — сказал Дэнни. — Не то чтобы я жаловался, просто не ожидал, что в этой позе именно я буду обнимать тебя, а не наоборот.

Живот Стива задрожал под его рукой. Стив засмеялся, перекатившись на спину, и в этом звуке, помимо прочего, ясно слышалось облегчение.

— Смотрю, ты прямо одержим идеями, какой я на самом деле, — сказал Стив тоном, полным скорби, трагичности и засранства. — Ты многого обо мне не знаешь.

— Да? — рассеянно ответил Дэнни, отвлекаясь на очевидный утренний стояк Стива. — Например?

— Например, — Стив повернул бедра так, чтобы половиной тела навалиться на Дэнни, — в детстве я не учился ездить на велосипеде.

— Хм, — сказал Дэнни, лапая задницу Стива и самодовольно отмечая, как тот заерзал.

— У меня аллергия на миндаль.

— Очень жаль.

— А еще, — продолжил Стив, поймав зубами мочку уха Дэнни и нежно дернув, — я очень-очень люблю утренний секс.

Дэнни хохотнул и охнул одновременно, когда руки Стива нашли его член.

— Обязательно это запомню.

— Не переживай, я напомню, — пробормотал Стив, устанавливая четкий медленный ритм, который, тем не менее, довольно быстро приближал Дэнни к оргазму. Наверное, Дэнни должен был чувствовать смущение, но какого хрена, он еще не выпил кофе. К тому же Стив лежал, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб между его плечом и шеей, и лениво терся членом о бедро Дэнни. Никто в мире не смог бы продержаться долго.

— Я и сам справлюсь с… о боже, — Дэнни дернулся, потому что Стив снова сделал пальцем эту штуку. — Ты жульничаешь.

— Я жульничаю? — голос Стив звучала почти обиженно, но его губы продолжали сладко терзать чувствительное место у Дэнни под подбородком.

— Да. Ты. Со своим жульничеством.

— В спальне, — добавил Стив.

— Чего?

— Ну, знаешь. Профессор Плам, с подсвечником, в библиотеке.

Дэнни отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза.

— Чего?

Стив смутился.

— Просто забей. И вообще, я тебе дрочу, давай сосредоточимся на этом.

— Хорошая мысль, — согласился Дэнни и потащил Стива на себя, пока то не растянулся на нем сверху. Их скользкие от пота и смазки члены соприкоснулись. Стив посмотрел на Дэнни с таким восторгом, будто не мог поверить, что сам до этого не додумался. Было довольно лестно.

Но, конечно же, потом он все испортил.

— Кажется, у тебя во рту кто-то умер.

Дэнни усмехнулся и нарочно выдохнул Стиву в лицо. Тот засмеялся, заерзал и…

— Ох ты ж, — сказал Дэнни, раскачивая бедрами сильнее, быстрее, и когда Стив навалился на него всем весом, Дэнни сдался и кончил.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Стив завис над ним с диким взглядом и кусает губу.

— Давай, — Дэнни просунул руку между их телами, чтобы взять его за член. — Давай, давай, сейчас…

Стив застонал (к слову, его дыхание тоже отдавало не мятной свежестью), замер, слабо дернулся. Дэнни так залюбовался видом, что забыл про свою покрытую спермой руку, пока не достал ее. Скривившись, он вытер пальцы о простынь.

— Эй, они были чистыми, — вяло возмутился Стив и лег на Дэнни.

— А мы все знаем, что ты образец чистоплотности и порядка, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Я думал, «морские котики» все поголовно психотически аккуратные. Ты пропустил день, когда этому учили в академии?

— Ну, — начал Стив, затем тряхнул головой и нахмурился: — Серьезно, почисти зубы.

— Да уж, тебе надо серьезно поработать над утренними темами для разговоров, — Дэнни поцеловал Стива в подбородок. — Идем, мне нужен кофе. И, видимо, литр «Листерина». Подъем.

Стив поворчал, но встал на ноги и отдернул одеяло. Он вытащил свои запутавшиеся в простынях джинсы, затем поднял валявшиеся у подножия кровати брюки Дэнни и бросил их за спину.

— Я даже не помню, как снимал их, — признался Дэнни, хмурясь и прыгая сперва на одной ноге, затем на другой, пока натягивал штаны.

Стив прыснул и кинул джинсы на соседний стул, а потом открыл ящик комода.

— Потому что ты отключился, — сказал он, доставая пляжные шорты. — Мне пришлось самому стаскивать их с тебя.

Дэнни прислонился к косяку, разглядывая округлую задницу Стива, когда тот наклонился.

— Не отключился, а заснул. Со мной такое случается после секса. С большинством людей такое случается после секса.

— Я видел, как ты засыпаешь, Дэнно, — самодовольно ответил Стив. — Поверь, на этот раз ты реально отключился. Видимо, я настолько хорош.

— Боже, теперь ты мне проходу не дашь, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что у тебя сегодня день стирки, я не поверил, но это… — он указал на шорты Стива, — просто печально. Сколько тебе лет? Тридцать пять? И ты все еще используешь количество оставшегося чистого белья как барометр, когда запускать машинку?

— Тридцать четыре, — оскорбленно ответил Стив. — И я надел их, потому что надеялся немного поучить тебя сегодня серфингу.

Дэнни хлопнул глазами.

— Пардон?

— Да ладно, ты здесь почти год и все еще ни разу не попробовал. Это глупо.

— Так, так, так, — Дэнни замахал руками, потому что не мог сдержать в себе возмущение этой идеей. — Во-первых, если после года жизни здесь я до сих пор не занимаюсь серфингом, то причина, наверное, в том, что я не хочу им заниматься. Во-вторых, пять минут назад ты кончил мне на живот. Не думаешь, что на сегодня мне хватит новых впечатлений?

Он отчасти ожидал, что Стив расстроится или, что хуже, увидит в его словах какой-то двойной смысл, но Стив лишь улыбнулся и странно вильнул головой.

— Хорошо. Возможно, ты прав.

Дэнни вздохнул.

— Мне нужен кофе.

Всю дорогу до кухни за его спиной висела зловещая тишина. Через минуту Дэнни понял, почему.

— Стив, — позвал он.

— Э-э-э, да? — отозвался Стив. Дэнни услышал его шаги на лестнице.

— Где кофеварка?

— Да. Насчет этого, — Стив вышел из-за угла, но остался в дверях. Он явно нервничал. Дэнни сложил два и два.

— У тебя нет кофеварки.

— Да.

— Значит и кофе нет.

— Нет. То есть да.

— Ясно.

Дэнни потер лицо и попытался представить остаток дня без кофе. Судя по всему, Стив не спешил его выпроводить, а значит, они могли бы весь день заниматься сексом. Звучало многообещающе, но без кофеина он все равно умрет прямо во время испытания какого-нибудь акробатической позы, которую Стив запланировал на третий раунд.

— Ясно, — повторил Дэнни. — Вот как мы поступим.

Стив кивнул со всей показной серьезностью, но было видно, что он еле сдерживает смех, и уже за это Дэнни планировал сделать с ним сегодня что-нибудь нехорошее.

Но пока что он сдержался и продолжил:

— Я возьму твою машину и съезжу за кофе. А ты иди поплавай или подкорми свою меланому, неважно.

Он обогнул Стива, чтобы пройти к лестнице, но Стив поймал его за руку и дернул обратно. Чертыхаясь, Дэнни споткнулся и налетел на него, но не успел начать возмущаться, потому что Стив уже целовал его, придерживая за волосы и слегка царапая ногтями спину. Должно быть, он успел умыться, потому что у его губы пахли мятой.

К тому времени, как он позволил Дэнни вдохнуть, Дэнни думал над тем, чтобы начать третий раунд незамедлительно.

— А это за что?

— Обожаю, когда ты говоришь, что мы будем делать, — ответил Стив, отпуская его, и шлепнул по заднице. — Одевайся, иди за кофе. Клянусь, что сегодня я поставлю тебя на доску.

Дэнни зашел в ванную за ополаскивателем для рта, потому что Стив явно не собирался прекращать испытывать его терпение. Быстрый поиск в шкафу с аптечкой ничего не дал, но затем Дэнни опусти взгляд на раковину и…

Там лежала новая зубная щетка, все еще не распакованная. Точно такая же, как щетка Стива в стакане, только другого цвета, и просто глядя на нее, Дэнни немного оторопел. Потом он тряхнул головой, вскрыл упаковку и быстро почистил зубы, а когда закончил, то закинул щетку в стакан и решительно отказался об этом думать. Вообще.

Он нашел свою рубашку скомканной в углу комнаты. У нее была безнадежно огромная дыра на плече. Ебать этого Стива.

С минуту Дэнни колебался, но потом решил: какого хрена, у него в этом доме даже своя зубная щетка. Так что он залез в шкаф и достал одну из уродливых белых футболок, с которыми Стив, похоже, породнился. Она плотно прилегала к груди и пахла так же, как весь остальной дом — солью, старым деревом и чистотой.

Натянув носки и ботинки, Дэнни снова спустился — Стив сидел во внутреннем дворе на доске для серфинга и натирал ее чем-то похожим на кусок мыла.

— Даже знать не хочу, — сказал себе Дэнни, выходя на яркий солнечный свет. Двадцать пять градусов в январе. Иногда он не понимал свою жизнь.

Стив поднял глаза, щурясь от солнца.

— Это смазка для досок. Усиливает трение.

Дэнни тупо на него уставился.

— Да ты прикалываешься.

— Не доверяешь мне, Дэнно? Думаешь, я стал бы о таком шутить?

— Еще как. Ты себя слышал?

Стив улыбнулся ему, а затем присмотрелся внимательнее.

— Это моя футболка?

— Ну, мою рубашку ты порвал, — сказал Дэнни. Стив совершенно не выглядел раскаявшимся.

— Я не виноват, что ты такой неотразимый.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу.

— Неважно. Купи мне маласадас, — Стив встал вместе с доской под мышкой, потом на секунду замешкался, и Дэнни приподнял бровь.

— Что? Хочешь поцеловать на прощанье?

Вопрос задумывался как саркастично-риторический, но Дэнни забыл, что разговаривал со Стивом Макгарреттом.

— Конечно, — легко ответил Стив, приобнял его за талию свободной рукой и просто… вдохнул с поцелуем, как будто затаился и планировал атаку. — Ты нашел зубную щетку, — сказал он так тихо, что Дэнни понял слова в основном по движению его губ.

— Э-э-э, — ответил он, потому что был практически уверен, что где-то между обсуждением одежды, зубной щетки, маласадас и поцелуев на прощанье у них состоялся еще один разговор на неизвестном языке, с необходимостью изучать который Дэнни не сталкивался до встречи с этим психопатом. — Я… Да. Нашел.

Стив отпустил его со словами:

— Ключи на кухонном столе, — и, отдав ленивый салют, трусцой побежал через пляж к океану.

Машина Стива была совершенно дурацкой. Дэнни давно смирился с тем, что все вокруг минимум на полголовы выше него, но водить пикап было все равно, что управлять ебаным дирижаблем. Ему удалось без особых проблем выехать со двора и свернуть в сторону кофейни в нескольких милях к Югу, но на всякий случай Дэнни надеялся, что дети и другие машины не встанут у него на пути. Он сомневался, что вообще заметит, если переедет кого-то.

На стоянке он занял самое дальнее место от входа в «Взбодрись-ка» — идиотское название для кофейни, но здесь продавали лучшие маласадас на острове, а их вполне сносный кофе даст Дэнни силы пережить еще один день. Или не даст. На самом деле Дэнни до сих пор не переварил до конца все странные события, произошедшие за последние двадцать четыре часа.

Что, наверно, и стало причиной его столкновения с Коно буквально нос к носу.

— Эй, смотри, куда… Дэнни?

— Ого. То есть привет — сказал Дэнни. На Коно был ее выходной наряд, а именно: бикини, хмурый взгляд и мокрые от купания волосы. Это возмутительно, что половина его команды в нерабочее время шаталась по острову в таком виде. По крайней мере Чин имел приличие оставаться в одежде. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду ребят, приехавших на соревнования, — сказала Коно, и ее хмурый взгляд немного смягчился. — Утром у нас было небольшое дружеское состязание, так что с меня утешительный приз проигравшим.

Она приподняла два пакета в руках.

— Круто, — сказал Дэнни. — Звучит весело. Ну, ладно, увидимся в…

— Это футболка Стива? — брови Коно поползли вверх. — О боже.

— Так, слушай, — начал Дэнни, но его мозг выбрал самый неудачный момент, чтобы зависнуть. — Я, э-э-э.

Коно ужа достала телефон из… если честно, Дэнни понятия не имел, откуда она его достала.

— Я все думала, когда вы соберетесь. Надо сказать Чину.

— Что?

— Ты и Стив. Вы же вместе, да? — она даже не оторвала взгляд от экрана.

— Я не… Знаешь, немного сюрреалистично обсуждать мою личную жизнь с тобой в дверях «Взбодрись-ка» — признался Дэнни. — И ты… Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутила и на самом деле не пишешь Чину.

Коно взглянула на него — такой же взгляд Дэнни видел у своей младшей сестры, когда та узнала, что он целовался на школьной дискотеке с Кристиной Осворс.

— На самом деле я не пишу Чину. Чтобы сообщить, что он должен мне сотню.

— Вы поспорили, сойдемся мы со Стивом или нет? Я не могу даже… — он не мог даже сформулировать эту мысль.

Коно фыркнула.

— Ничего подобного. Мы спорили на то, расскажите вы нам или нет. То, что вы рано или поздно сойдетесь, было и так очевидно.

Несколько мгновений Дэнни сверлил ее взглядом.

— Этот купальник тебе не идет.

— Врешь, он сидит на мне идеально, — отмахнулась Коно. — Поцелуй от меня босса.

— Надеюсь, ты свалишься с доски! — крикнул Дэнни ей вслед, пока она шла к машине. — И разобьешь нос!

— Хороших выходных! — бросила Коно через плечо. — Ниже по улице есть аптека, в которой продают ароматизированные презервативы! Не забывай предохраняться!

— Ненавижу ее, — вздохнул Дэнни и пошел к баристе, игнорируя косые взгляды посетителей.

После всех испытаний ароматный кофе восстановил его веру в человечество, хотя на обратном пути к Стиву Дэнни получил раздражающую смс от Чина: «ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН МНЕ ПОЛТИННИК, НЕ МОГ ПОМОЛЧАТЬ ДО ДНЯ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА?!!», из-за которой чуть не сбил чей-то почтовый ящик. Он свернул во двор и наспех стряхнул с рубашки крошки маласадас на тот случай, если Стив уже вернулся с пляжа.

Стив не вернулся — внутри стояла тишина, бряцание ключей было самым громким звуком во всем доме. Дэнни поставил пакет на стол и посмотрел в окно: фигура в ярко-синих шортах едва проглядывалась, покачиваясь на беспокойных волнах.

Наблюдение с пляжа лишь потешило бы раздутое эго Стива, поэтому Дэнни устроился за обеденным столом и расстелил перед собой газету, которую подобрал с крыльца, рассеянно думая, что подписку, наверное, оформлял Макгарретт-старший, а Стив так и не удосужился ее отменить. Дэнни точно знал, что Стив не читает эту газету, потому что видел его мусорное ведро, и старые выпуски лежали там совершенно нетронутые.

Он пролистал от спортивной колонки до финансовой, оставив первые страницы напоследок, потому что в большинстве случаев очередное дело «Пять-ноль» было связано с той катастрофой, которой посвящались передовые статьи. Если повезет, Стив вернется раньше, чем Дэнни дойдет до этих статей.

Он уже заканчивал читать юмористическую колонку, когда дверь патио открылась как по заказу, и он услышал голос Стива:

— Надеюсь, ты съел не все.

Дэнни поднял глаза, чтобы лучше прицелиться маласадас в его голову, но потом остановился и внимательно осмотрел Стива Макгарретта версии «серфер» с ног до головы: только что из воды, все еще запыхавшийся, в своих дурацких пляжных шортах, съехавших так низко, что было не совсем понятно, какая сила удерживала их на бедрах. Так нечестно, решил Дэнни и встал из-за стола.

Стив смутился. А когда Дэнни подошел и толкнул его к стене, Стив смутился еще сильнее.

— Ты… — начал он, переводя взгляд с руки Дэнни, прижатой к его груди, на лицо. — Что-то не так?

— О, все великолепно, — ответил Дэнни, чувствуя, как Стив остановился, уперевшись задницей в дверь. Ему хотелось слизнуть соленые капли с ключицы Стива, узнать, окажется ли кожа на вкус такой, как он себе представлял. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы он вспомнил, что вообще-то мог это сделать.

Поэтому сделал. Стив вздрогнул, подогнул колени и навалился спиной на толстое дверное стекло, запуская пальцы в волосы Дэнни. У него был приятный вкус — а голос еще приятнее, — особенно когда Дэнни ставил засос на его шее. Стив что-то невнятно бормотал и хватался свободной рукой за футболку Дэнни — свою футболку, — как будто нуждался в опоре.

Дэнни подцепил пальцами его пояс и сказал, не давая себе времени передумать:

— Я хочу попробовать, — а потом понял, что не знает, как закончить это предложение.

Стив оторвал затылок от двери.

— С твоим коленом будет не просто пробовать стоя, — сказал он тихо, но его глаза потемнели, и дыхание зачастило уже по другим причинам.

— Посмотрите, у нас тут Капитан Полезные Советы.

— Если мы возвращаемся в кровать, то маласадас я беру с собой.

— Мне казалось, ты их ненавидишь.

— У нас с ними сложные отношения, — Стив вывернулся из рук Дэнни. — Идем.

— Сложные отношения? А есть хоть что-нибудь, с чем у тебя не сложные отношения?

Схватив пакет из кондитерский и недопитый кофе Дэнни, Стив начал отходить к лестнице.

— С носками все довольно однозначно, — сказал он и, дразня, помотал туда-сюда стаканом. — Давай, Дэнни, смелее!

— Ах ты мелкий…

Дэнни не снимал со стакана крышку, и только по этой причине кофе не расплескался по всей лестнице во время их гонки. Стив практически завопил: «Не пролей!», когда Дэнни придавил его к стене в коридоре.

— А кто будет виноват, если прольется? — строго спросил Дэнни, таща его к спальне, но предварительно отобрав кофе.

— Ты, — с наглым самодовольством ответил Стив и, бессовестно пошарив рукой в пакете, оторвал от зубами маласадас большой кусок.

Дэнни смотрел, как он жует с открытым ртом, и не мог поверить, что собирался добровольно положить себе в рот член этого придурка. Он поставил стакан на тумбочку и сел на край кровати.

— Ты осознаешь, насколько это отвратительно?

Стив пожал плечами, вставая перед ним.

— Чувак, у меня есть еда и перспектива минета на горизонте. Я просто наслаждаюсь жизнью.

— Ага, и с каждой секундой этот горизонт отодвигается все дальше, — сообщил ему Дэнни, стараясь не замечать капли пота или океанской воды, сползавшие по животу.

Рука Стива снова оказалась у Дэнни в волосах, большой палец слегка надавил за ухом.

— Уверен? — спросил Стив, и будь он проклят за то, что знал на теле Дэнни все эти странные возбуждающие точки. Дэнни посмотрел в его ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Давай сразу проясним: начнешь дергать бедрами, и я откушу тебе член. Понял?

Ответная реакция Стива была противоположна ожидаемой — его хватка в волосах сжалась крепче, а ухмылка стала окончательно неандертальской.

— Тебе лучше перестать так сексуально злиться, Дэнно, — сказал он, облизывая губы. — Этим ты только создаешь себе проблемы.

— Ты — корень всех моих проблем, — Дэнни сердито дернул дурацкий шнурок, который держал дурацкие шорты Стива на его дурацких бедрах. Стив рассмеялся и потянул голову Дэнни назад, чтобы сладко поцеловать его солеными губами. Дэнни старался не застонать, когда почувствовал, что одной рукой Стив расстегнул его ремень и лениво гладит член через трусы, как будто это просто неплохой способ убить время.

— Дай мне, — сказал он Стиву в губы и почувствовал его улыбку.

— Я и не думал тебе мешать, — Стив отпустил волосы, чтобы разобраться с узлами, в которые Дэнни запутал его шнурок, а Дэнни тем временем пытался отыскать в себе нервозность, которую ожидал. Стив — мужик с членом и без сисек, и по всем прогнозам паника должна была настигнуть Дэнни еще несколько часов назад. Но глядя, как Стив тихо ругался на гавайском (по крайней мере, Дэнни предполагал, что это гавайский и ругательства) и горбился в откровенно несексуальной позе, Дэнни понимал, что просто не видит поводов для сомнений и неуверенности.

— Нахуй, — Стив потянулся к ящику тумбочки и пошарил внутри. Из ящика его рука вынырнула со швейцарским ножом, но прежде, чем Дэнни успел заметить, что игры с кровью — не его тема, Стив разрезал шнурок и спустил шорты до колен.

— Меня начинает беспокоить количество уничтожаемой нами одежды, — признался Дэнни, но поднял руку и пробежался вверх и вниз по темной дорожке волос, уходившей к члену Стива, крепко стоявшему и слегка изогнутому влево.

— Это окупится, — с придыханием произнес Стив.

Дэнни наклонился вперед, но его взгляд зацепился за руку Стива, все еще державшую нож.

— Серьезно, меня это не заводит.

Брови Стива сдвинулись на лбу.

— Что?

Дэнни кивнул на нож.

— Предпочел бы избежать вероятности, что ты выразишь признательность за мою активно прогрессирующую технику случайным тычком мне в ухо, — сказал он. — Убери.

— О господи, скажи еще раз «прогрессирующая», — простонал Стив и легким движением запястья бросил нож в… куда-то в другой конец комнаты. Дэнни не следил, у него были дела поважнее.

У кожи Стива по-прежнему был соленый вкус океана, но на головке мягкая горечь смазки чувствовалась сильнее. На этот раз Дэнни стало легче уговорить себя открыть рот, наклониться и скользнуть губами по твердому стволу. Ощущения были странными. И да, немного непривычными, но в целом Дэнни хотелось впускать член все дальше и дальше в горло, потому что развратные звуки, которые Стив при этом издавал, сводили его с ума. Дэнни немного отодвинулся, но чувствовал почти тот же голод, что и Стив, и довольно скоро сам притянул бедра Стива ближе, забываясь в ритме движений.

Он не закрывал глаза, поэтому мог наблюдать, как бедра Стива непроизвольно покачивались, как напрягались мышцы его пресса, когда он сбивался с дыхания. Но вверх Дэнни посмотрел только после того, как Стив осторожно положил руку на его плечо, пальцами поглаживая шею.

Их взгляды встретились. Стив выглядел пугающе и красиво одновременно, словно был в полном раздрае, словно он умирал дюйм за дюймом. Дэнни опустил веки, а в следующую секунду услышал:

— Бля, Дэнни, пожалуйста, я сейчас, я… — и с этими словами Стив неожиданно и тепло кончил ему в рот. Дэнни отстранился, закашлялся — чувствовал, как сперма стекает из уголка его рта, и подумал, что выглядит это, должно быть, весьма по-блядски, но сумел разжать железную хватку на бедре Стива, чтобы смахнуть пальцем струйку.

Стив что-то бормотал черт знает на каком языке, и Дэнни открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он наклоняется за поцелуем, практически забираясь Дэнни на колени. Они упали на кровать, и Стив придавил своим весом его изнывающий член.

— На будущее, — сказал Стив, ласково покусывая щеки, подбородок и шею Дэнни, — сперма и кофе — ужасное сочетание.

— Заткнись. Мне надо кончить.

— Что-то ты раскомандовался. Неужели тебя убьет хоть раз дать всему идти своим чередом, знаешь, расслабиться и…

— Ладно, — Дэнни сбросил Стива с себя.

— Эй!

У него получилось стащить штаны и белье с бедер до щиколоток, а потом стряхнуть на пол скомканной кучей.

— Как говорится, хочешь сделать хорошо — делай сам.

— Ты это в печенье с предсказаниями прочитал или в одной из книг «помоги себе сам», которые якобы не твои?

Что-то в голосе Стива заставило Дэнни обернуться. Тот полулежал, подпирая голову рукой и наблюдал на Дэнни с почти академическим интересом. Заметив, что Дэнни смотрит, он жестом показал продолжать и добавил: «Прошу», будто придерживал перед ним открытую дверь. Так что Дэнни поймал незанятую руку Стива, переплелся с ней пальцами и положил на свой член.

— Не волнуйся, ты помогаешь, — сказал он.

— Протягиваю руку помощи? — Стив явно считал, что это прозвучало остроумно. Дэнни страдальчески простонал, но Стив лишь придвинулся ближе. — Да ладно, дай мне сегодня поблажку, ты вчера тоже по-идиотски шутил.

— Я ничего тебе не дам, пока не кончу, — прошипел Дэнни, усиливая давление на пальцы Стива и тем самым — на свой член. Глаза закрылись от удовольствия. Ему было хорошо, и стало еще лучше, когда Стив отрывисто задышал ему в ухо, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, Дэнни, как охуенно сейчас выглядишь, — шептал Стив, щекоча губами его кожу. — Так заведен, еле сдерживаешься, едва себя контролируешь. Знал бы ты, о чем я думаю, когда вижу тебя таким. Я готов держать тебя вечно в этой кровати и просто слушать твои стоны, да, те самые, которые ты пытаешься подавить. Думаешь, я не слышу, как ты близко? У меня крышу сносит от мысли, что в любую секунду ты…

Стив замолк, потому что в этот момент совместными усилиями его руки и грязного похотливого рта Дэнни кончил на их сомкнутые пальцы. Он услышал заминку в дыхании Стива и подумал краем сознания, что, возможно, Стив чувствовал в этот момент то же самое, что прошлой ночью чувствовал Дэнни. Такую же твердую уверенность в том, что член еще не скоро снова встанет, но безумное желание попытаться переубедить его.

Несколько минут Дэнни просто лежал, блаженный, растрепанный и забрызганный спермой, но наконец потянулся и открыл глаза.

Стив смотрел на него с открытым ртом.

— Это, — прохрипел он, затем прочистил горло. — Это было.

Дэнни широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, что доволен жизнью как никогда, и сказал:

— Я не виноват, что я такой неотразимый.


	3. Глава 3: Стоило того

Стив перекинул ногу через колени Дэнни и обернул руку вокруг его груди — по общим впечатлениям это напоминало хватку очень теплого и ласкового осьминога. Дэнни терзало чувство, что все идет не так, как должно — например, паника до сих пор не наступила, — но не мог найти причины выбраться из кровати, когда ему было так удобно.

И конечно, его телефон выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зазвонить.

— Блядь.

— Может, Грейси, — пробормотал Стив, поэтому Дэнни подвинулся к краю матраса, наклонился, чтобы достать до штанов, и вытащил телефон.

— Да? — осторожно спросил он.

— Дэ-э-энно, ты не позвонил, — послышался голос Грейс.

— Привет, обезьянка, — Дэнни откинулся на подушку. — Прости меня. Но еще даже не полдень, а я знаю, что в выходные ты любишь спать подольше. Вчера мне пришлось доставать тебя из кровати с помощью лома.

— Лома? — спросила Грейс.

Стив, бесстыдно подслушивая, вставил:

— Она не знает, что такое лом?

— Я удивлен, что ты знаешь, что это не только аналог дубинки, — ответил Дэнни в сторону от микрофона.

— Дядя Стив? Дэнно, это дядя Стив? — Грейс подозрительно сильно этому обрадовалась. Дэнни пихнул Стива локтем.

— Да, я, э-э-э, я у него в гостях.

— А что ты там делаешь?

Стив расплылся в улыбке и провел рукой по бедру Дэнни.

— Да так, — ответил Дэнни чуть ли не фальцетом, скидывая с себя его руку. — Просто болтаюсь.

«Буквально», — беззвучно произнес Стив.

Дэнни прикрыл ладонью микрофон.

— Я тебя застрелю.

— Своим пистолетом? — Стив поиграл бровями и жестом изобразил кавычки.

— Можно мне тоже? — спросила Грейс.

— Лучше не надо, — ответил ей Дэнни. — У тебя в час урок музыки, а потом футбольная тренировка.

— Точно, — Грейс вздохнула с печальной задумчивостью. — А если Стив позанимается со мной футболом вместо тренера? С ним веселее. Все мальчишки плачут, когда играют со мной.

— Это потому, что ты — кровожадное животное, и Дэнно очень тобой гордится.

— Давай, в среду? Можешь у него спросить? Можно, я сама спрошу? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа-а-алуйста!

В этой ситуации важнее всего была осторожность, так что Дэнни передал телефон Стиву.

— Готовься познакомиться с ужасающей техникой ведения переговоров, — предупредил он и выбрался из кровати.

Стив — или отец Стива — судя по всему, питал слабость к душевым лейкам с функцией массажа, против чего Дэнни ни в коей мере не возражал. В ванной обнаружились весьма забавные средства для душа. Дэнни мысленно сделал пометку спросить Стива, почему в мыльнице лежит камень, но сам вымылся тем куском мыла, который точно не являлся смазкой для досок. Он схватил одно из полотенец, висевших на двери, чтобы обернуть на бедрах, а затем второе, чтобы высушить волосы.

К тому времени, как он вернулся в спальню, Стив уже договорил, но все еще валялся в кровати и поднял голову лишь для того, чтобы с упреком сказать:

— Иуда.

— Да, это я, — согласился Дэнни. — Обрати внимание на то, что я совершенно не чувствую себя виноватым.

На самом деле он чувствовал даже удовлетворение тем, как мироздание его баловало. Стив так и не удосужился надеть шорты, и было нечто странно притягательное в бледности кожи его бедер. Дэнни все чаще склонялся к мысли, что одобряет вендетту Стива против одежды. Он рассеянно задумался, каким будет их четвертый раунд.

— Твоя дочь должна работать в Гуантанамо, — сказал Стив.

— На что ты согласился?

— На тренировку в среду после обеда, а потом на мороженое и барбекю.

— Всего лишь?

— Она упомянула пони, но я подумал, что этим может заняться Стен, — Стив нахмурился. — Ты был в душе?

— Был.

— Без меня?

В голове Дэнни промелькнула вспышка: Стива в душевой, прижатый к стене. Ему понравилась эта картина, но он ответил:

— Ты теперь будешь как одна из тех девчонок, которые хотят все-все делать вместе? Потому что, если честно, мы с тобой и так проводим…

— Одна из тех девчонок? — возмутился Стив, но не слишком яростно. — А кто недавно ходил в моей футболке?

— Кстати об этом. Если собираешься стирать, я, наверное, заброшу в машинку свои штаны…

— Видишь? — Стив щелкнул перед ним пальцами. — Это ты — девчонка.

— Эй, — забравшись на кровать, Дэнни оседлал бедра Стива и предостерегающе погрозил пальцем, — я отец девчонки, и мне не нравится твои намеки, что пол как-то определяет гендерные роли в отношениях, поэтому… чего ты так смотришь? — спросил он, потому что на лице Стива появился расчетливый взгляд.

— Мне просто интересно, смогу ли я запихнуть галстук в твой рот целиком, или часть останется болтаться, — ответил Стив.

Дэнни нахмурился.

— Угадай, с кем я столкнулся в кофейне.

  
***

Оставшиеся маласадас они доели на диване перед телевизором, наблюдая за бойней «Патриотов» на поле. Дэнни расслабленно вытянулся, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, но Стив, приютившись сбоку, смотрел на экран с несчастным видом. Время от времени он вспоминал, что Коно и Чин сделали на них ставки, и сжимался еще плотнее.

— Они никогда не оставят нас в покое, — сказал он мрачно.

— Не-а, — подтвердил Дэнни, слизывая с пальцев крошки сахара.

— Сколько?

— Сотня. Чин сказал, что я должен ему половину, так что, думаю, вторую скоро потребуют с тебя.

Стив скрестил на груди руки и недовольно фыркнул. Дэнни толкнул его коленом.

— Да ладно тебе, вряд ли они будут… Они и так знали.

— Но откуда? Мы же вели себя как обычно, я уверен. Что нас выдало?

Дэнни взвесил про себя, стоило ли напоминать о том засосе, который он поставил на шее Стива пару недель назад. Точнее о том, как Чин увидел его и сразу же посмотрел на Дэнни, подняв брови. Дэнни тогда удрал к себе в офис и решительно игнорировал тот факт, что потом Чин подозвал к себе Коно «обсудить тактику» следующей операции.

— Думаю, они просто хорошие детективы, — мягко сказал он.

— Ладно, не важно, — Стив кивнул на бумажный пакет. — Подай мне.

Дэнни отодвинул пакет за пределы его досягаемости.

— Там осталась одна штука, — сказал он, — а ты ворчишь.

— Потому что мне приходится терпеть твой большой рот, — огрызнулся Стив, а затем, кажется, понял, как это прозвучало, и подавился смешком.

Дэнни засмеялся.

— Извини, у меня в голове вертится столько ужасных шуток, не могу решить, какую выбрать.

Стив сверкнул на него глазами.

— Ну что? — вдохнул Дэнни, разводя руками. — Ты хотел сохранить это в секрете? То есть ты правда верил, что у тебя получится?

— Нет, я просто думал, что они узнают от нас, а не сами вычислят по футболке.

— Так, теперь ты начинаешь меня бесить, — Дэнни решительно бросил пакет на стол и, не давая Стиву времени понять, что происходит, навалился.

— И что ты собрался делать? — спросил Стив, разрываясь между возбуждением и беспокойством.

— Заткнуть тебя, — Дэнни лизнул его по щеке. Стив засмеялся и свободно сцепил руки у Дэнни за спиной.

— Но я люблю тебя бесить, — сказал он, ловя рот Дэнни в поцелуе, нежно кусая губы. Дэнни сполз ниже между его ног. — Мое маленькое невинное хобби. Отвлекает от попадания в неприятности.

— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? — пробормотал Дэнни. — Когда это ты не был по уши в неприятностях?

Стив, показалось, даже задумался.

  
***

Они задремали на несколько часов. Дэнни частично проснулся, когда «Кольты» обливали водой Джимми Колдвелла, но почти сразу снова закрыл глаза, не желая переходить в работоспособное состояние. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько… В общем, не так, будто ждал, что с минуты на минуту сквозь ближайшую стену вломится очередной кризис национального масштаба. Сейчас он не ждал ничего, кроме, разве что, обеда. И возможности немного потискаться со Стивом.

Сегодня мир был к нему благосклонен, потому что в следующий раз Дэнни разбудил не звонок губернатора и не влетевший в дверь Чин с объявлением о срочной ситуации с заложниками, а всего лишь слабое сопение над ухом. Дэнни осторожно поднял голову, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти эту картину: Стив крепко спал. Тренировки на флоте скорее всего привили ему способность просыпаться от звука, как муравей роняет крошку по пути через комнату, но в настоящий момент Стив был в глубокой отключке, а его лицо выглядело расслабленным и молодым. Уложив подбородок на его груди, Дэнни задумался, насколько жутко наблюдать за спящим человеком.

— Это жутко, — промычал Стив, вяло ерзая. — Черт, Дэнни, ты как живая печка.

— Что тут скажешь? У меня горячая кровь, — ответил Дэнни без малейшего раскаяния. — Тебе пора меня кормить.

Стив открыл глаза, чтобы в полном объеме выразить недовольство.

— Вот поэтому я не завожу собаку.

Его взгляд на проблему оставлял желать лучшего, поэтому в итоге Дэнни сам отправился на кухню и сварганил блюдо из макарон, пока Стив, развалившись по столу, критиковал его технику шинкования.

— У кого из нас сестра работает поваром в Нобу? У тебя? Нет. Так что захлопнись, — сказал Дэнни, указывая на него ножом.

Стив хлопнул глазами.

— У тебя есть сестра?

— Две, вообще-то, — подтвердил Дэнни. — Старшая и младшая. И брат.

— Большая семья, — Стив тайком украл ломтик помидора, пока Дэнни отвернулся.

— Да, мы со Стеллой, можно сказать, вырастили остальных — родители работали с утра до вечера. Стелла готовила, а я следил, чтобы все делали домашнее задание.

— Это многое объясняет, — сказал Стив, широко улыбнувшись.

Паста вышла неплохо. За едой они говорили о своих семьях, о том, как проходило их детство, и тому подобном, про что обычно говорят, когда…

— Погоди, — вдруг понял Дэнни, пока Стив убирал со стола. — У нас все еще свидание?

Стив засмеялся и посмотрел на часы.

— И очень длинное. Продолжается уже сутки.

Было почти девять вечера, завтра утром им предстояло выйти на работу свежими как огурчики, и, пожалуй, было бы неплохо не выглядеть при этом так, будто они провели все выходные, занимаясь потрясающим сексом. Чин и Коно все равно весь день будут подкалывать их, но это дело принципа.

Дэнни прочистил горло

— Я, наверное…

— Пойдешь? — закончил Стив.

— Ну, хотя у меня сложились очень близкие отношения с твоим душем, ты так и не устроил стирку, так что… — он указал общим жестом на себя, одетого в штаны Стива, которые пришлось подворачивать, и футболку Стива, растянутую вдоль и поперек после всех раз, когда Стив хватался за нее в течение дня.

Стив кивнул, но было больше похоже, что он провел параллельно внутренний диалог и согласился с самим собой. Не удивительно.

— Нет, — сказал он, отталкиваясь от стола, подошел к Дэнни и остановился перед ним.

— «Нет»? Что «нет»? — спросил Дэнни, не столько раздраженный, сколько сбитый с толку.

— Просто нет, — Стив взял Дэнни за руку и, не встретив сопротивления, потянул на себя. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Дэнни выдохнул — он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание.

— Вижу, что хочешь.

— Да, хочу. И раньше хотел, — Стив еще раз кивнул, но его взгляд был направлен в основном на губы Дэнни. — Решил, что пора сказать.

Он стал наступать, заставляя Дэнни пятиться, и когда припер к столу, Дэнни присел на край, легко позволяя Стиву встать у него между ног.

— И ты два месяца сдерживался?

— Намного дольше, — тихо сказал Стив и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был похож на глоток воды, на секс, на то, чем они могли бы заниматься всю ночь, если бы не растущая заинтересованность Дэнни в других вещах, на которые они тоже могли потратить ночь. Не зря же они отдохнули днем.

— Даже не знаю, — сказал Дэнни, дразняще растягивая слова, пока Стив лизал уголок его рта и покусывал губы. — То есть тебе придется отвозить меня домой завтра утром, а это не по дороге.

— Кто сказал, что ты вернешься домой? — спросил Стив.

— Я сказал, — жестче ответил Дэнни, хотя трудно было сердиться на того, кто терся членом о твою ногу. — Мне надо переодеться перед работой, не забыл?

— А может, я заставлю тебя пойти прямо так, — и похоже, Стиву очень нравилась эта идея.

— Нет уж, — Дэнни оттолкнул его. — Твои бесхитростные попытки объявить на всю округу, что мы теперь трахаемся, довольно милые, но я не появлюсь на работе одетый, как пляжный бомж. Я не такой человек, я не стремлюсь стать таким человеком и — не принимай на свой счет, но — не такому человеку ты строил глазки последние несколько месяцев.

Стив не выглядел убежденным, поэтому Дэнни ударил по слабому месту:

— Наверное, просто вызову такси.

От этого хватка Стива на его заднице стала только крепче.

— Ты не пожалеешь, если останешься, — сказал Стив, и вот это уже звучало многообещающе.

— Неужели?

— Ага, — он кивнул. — Идем.

«Не пожалеешь» Стива обернулось презервативом и странным тюбиком на скомканных простынях. Пока Стив сражался с рубашкой, Дэнни поднял тюбик и прочитал:

— Смазка из органического шелка.

Он фыркнул, хотя в животе разливалось тепло.

— Почему меня не удивляет, что даже твоя смазка экологически безопасная?

Стив прищурился, выдернул смазку из его рук и пихнул Дэнни на кровать.

— На тебе слишком много одежды.

Дэнни вынужден был признать, что не мог сказать того же о Стиве.

— Знаешь, у тебя завидные навыки в раздевании на скорость, — Дэнни приподнял бедра и спустил штаны, засмеявшись, когда Стив нетерпеливо сдернул их до конца за штанины и бросил через плечо. — А кто обещал, что ночь будет долгой и приятной?

— О, поверь, ночь будет очень долгой, — сказал Стив, забираясь на него.

— Э-э-э, минутку.

Стив застыл прямо с нераскрытой упаковкой презерватива в зубах, и голове Дэнни всплыло крайне неуместное воспоминание о том, как в детстве его пес замирал на месте каждый раз, когда кто-то ловил его жующим папины кроссовки.

— Чего?

— Во-первых, ты выглядишь как придурок, убери это из… — Дэнни выдернул презерватив из его рта. — Во-вторых, почему ты его надеваешь?

— О, — сказал Стив. — Ну, обычно я готовлюсь заранее. Чтобы сосредоточиться на… то есть я хочу, чтобы все прошло хорошо.

Он указал на Дэнни неопределенным жестом.

— Это… здорово, — с недоверием сказал Дэнни. — Но я имею в виду, почему ты?

Стив медленно моргнул.

— Это вопрос с подвохом? Я уверен, что ты чист, но безопасность важна в новых отношениях, и…

Дэнни представил, как в любую секунду Стив перейдет к лекции о том, как важно держать кота в мешке, и придется кончить ему в глаз чисто из мести. Поэтому перебил:

— Почему именно ты?

— А не кто, например?

— Я, например.

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— Хочешь мне вставить.

— Хочу хотя бы обсудить варианты, — возразил Дэнни. — Почему ты решаешь, кто кому вставляет?

— Потому что я знаю, что делаю.

— А я типа не знаю? — он понимал, что обижается из-за полнейшей ерунды, но плевать. Стив вел себя по-свински.

— Дэнни, — поучительно сказал Стив, — анус очень нежный…

— О господи, заткнись, — Дэнни закрыл лицо руками.

— Я просто говорю, что ты должен понимать, что делать, если собрался…

— Да знаю я, что делать! Я уже это делал.

На мгновение у Стива отвисла челюсть.

— Ты что? Я думал… — он опять взмахнул рукой, случайно проливая повсюду смазку, но никто из них особо не обратил на это внимания.

— Я был женат, помнишь? Почти десять лет.

— И твоя бывшая разрешала тебе это делать? — Стив выглядел по-странному впечатленным.

— Давай просто остановимся на том, что она не… Отлично, теперь мы обсуждаем задницу моей бывшей, когда могли бы трахаться. Поднимите руки все, кто хотел бы…

Стив придавил его к матрасу, смеясь и впечатывая свою улыбку в его губы, щеки и подбородок.

— Ну, я определенно хочу тебя трахнуть, — он провел теплым, мокрым языком по месту, где бился пульс Дэнни. — Обещаю, тебе будет хорошо…

— Да ладно, — сказал Дэнни и, наверное, вышло немного капризно, но кого это волновало. — Я тебе не застенчивая невеста, с которой во всем надо брать на себя инициативу.

Стив поднял голову и расплылся в широкой, немного зловредной улыбке.

— То есть, по-твоему, кто сверху, тот за главного? — он съехал немного на бок.

— Ну, — Дэнни рассеяно фыркнул, — по-моему, да.

— И пока ты меня трахаешь, ты будешь за главного. Так?

Сейчас Дэнни был гораздо менее уверен, чем несколько минут назад, но Стив — он как дикое животное или строптивый конь. Секрет в том, чтобы не показывать страх.

— Ага.

— Звучит как-то неубедительно.

Дэнни упрямо вперился в него взглядом.

— Готов поспорить, что буду. Так звучит лучше?

— О, намного, — ответил Стив, и вот тогда Дэнни понял, что у него неприятности. — Даже слишком хорошо.

— О чем ты?

— Я думаю, — продолжил Стив, игнорируя вопрос, — что тоже готов поспорить.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что ты меня трахнешь. Но сделаешь это по-моему, и если в конце ты все еще будешь считать, что за главного, что можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь. Связать, заставить отсосать тебе, когда захочешь…

— А если выиграешь ты? — буркнул Дэнни, потому что ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля, и он начинал подозревать, что способен кончить, просто слушая фантазии Стива обо всем, что Дэнни мог бы с ним сделать.

— В чем дело, Дэнно? Думаешь, такое возможно?

— Думаю, что лучше быть готовым ко всему, — ответил Дэнни.

— Что ж, если выиграю я, тогда, — начал Стив, и еще до того, как он продолжил, Дэнни знал, что за этим последует, — ты, я, следующие выходные. Уроки серфинга.

— Черт…

— Плюс Грейси. Мы пригласим Коно, она будет нашим экспертом. А Чин будет нашим пляжным спасателем, и получится милый семейный отдых.

Дэнни открыл рот, чтобы сказать Стиву выбросить свою глупую идею из головы, но вместо этого произнес:

— Ладно. Но только если на всех целый день будет слой крема минимум SPF 50, понял?

— Дэнни, ты иногда беспокоишься о таких вещах, что я сам начинаю за тебя беспокоиться, — сказал Стив, но наклонился и поцеловал его жадно и медленно, словно уже давно хотел, но сдерживался. Наверное, Дэнни никогда не надоест то, с каким увлечением Стив отдавался каждому их поцелую.

Стив вложил в его руку смазку и прошептал, обдавая щеку горячим дыханием:

— Ну, показывай, на что способен.

Дэнни попытался встать, но Стив не сдвинулся с места.

— Не хочешь слезть?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Делаем все по-моему, помнишь?

— Ладно, а конкретнее?

— Смажь свои пальцы, — приказал он, впиваясь засосом в шею Дэнни там, куда едва дотягивался воротник. Оказалось не так уж просто сосредоточиться одновременно на своих руках и на том, чтобы не сойти с ума от ощущения губ и языка Стива.

— Ух, — ответил Дэнни, нащупывая крышку.

— Пока что не особо впечатляет, — заметил Стив и укусил место засоса.

— Если мне придется спрашивать у Коно, как это замаскировать, то тебе конец.

Крышка наконец поддалась. Он распределил смазку по пальцам и скользнул рукой между их телами, а затем между ног Стива. Стив одобрительно промычал.

Было приятно — даже очень — наблюдать за его лицом, когда Дэнни ввел первый палец: глаза Стива закрылись глаза, челюсть сжалась, бедра качнулись навстречу руке. Угол был неудобным, но Дэнни не собирался жаловаться — с таким-то видом.

— Да ты кайфуешь от этого, Макгарретт, — сказал он, хотя не ожидал, что услышит в своем голосе столько благоговения.

Стив открыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как. Давай еще один.

Дэнни нахмурился — Стив пока недостаточно расслабился, а спешка в таких вещах ничего хорошего не сулила.

— Я не думаю, что… — сказал он, убирая руку. — Стив…

Нетерпеливо зарычав, Стив привстал на колени, широко расставленные по обе стороны от Дэнни.

— Что я тебе говорил? — он взял тюбик и выдавил на пальцы Дэнни больше смазки.

— Ты много чего говорил, — ответил Дэнни, но его разум был занят тем, что впитывал через наблюдательный взгляд опытного полицейского каждую деталь: изгиб шеи Стива, когда он повернулся в сторону; его тяжелый потемневшего член и ощущения, когда Стив как бы случайно провел им по груди Дэнни, как будто не подозревал, какой это производит эффект. — Обычно я даже не слушаю.

— Оно и видно, — Стив бесцеремонно взял запястье Дэнни и попросту направил в себя его руку — быстрее, чем делал Дэнни, и глубже, потому что у Стива Макгарретта все должно быть на одну степень превосходства выше. Дэнни согнул пальцы, и Стив дернулся, выгнулся, застонал.

— Хорошо, два пальца для тебя раз плюнуть, — сказал Дэнни, затаив дыхание. От возбуждения кружилась голова.

— М-м-м, — протянул Стива. — Да.

Дэнни понял, что у него начались судороги в свободной руке от того, с какой силой он сжимал ею простынь, но серьезно — нечестно было заставлять его просто лежать и смотреть, как Стив насаживался на его пальцы (блядь, уже три) и выглядел при этом так, будто потерялся в экстазе. Дэнни хотел перевернуть их, согнуть Стива пополам и вытрахать из него всю дурь, но был так очарован происходящим, что не мог даже наладить координацию, чтобы попытаться.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, Стив вынул из себя пальцы.

— Готов?

— Разве обычно это спрашивает не тот, кто вставляет? — немного нервно поинтересовался Дэнни. — У того, в кого вставляют.

Стив дотянулся до презерватива и вскрыл упаковку.

— Я даже не удостою это ответом.

— Знаешь, я сам могу… — Дэнни приподнялся на локтях, но Стив уже раскатывал презерватив по его члену.

— Гарантирую, что справлюсь быстрее.

— Потому что ты намного опытнее меня по части надевания резинок?

— По части надевания резинок на чужой член — да, определенно, — беззаботно ответил Стив и толкнул его обратно на спину. — К тому же я считаю твой уровень аргументации в данный момент оскорбительным.

— А мы все знаем, что случается, когда кто-то тебя оскорбляет.

Стив опустил голову и засмеялся так заразительно, что Дэнни тоже не сдержал улыбки. Это было настолько в их стиле. Даже полтора дня секса не изменили того факта, что один из них — псих, а другой… как минимум любитель психов.

— Постарайся расслабиться, — сказал Стив и начал медленно садиться.

Дэнни ничего ответил, потому что, господи, блядь, Стив насаживался на его член, и Дэнни чувствовал каждый сдавливающий дюйм, каждый спазм его задницы, но мог только лежать смирно и наслаждаться, потому что Стив уперся руками Дэнни в плечи, широко растопырив пальцы и не оставляя ни шанса заполучить преимущество.

Не то чтобы Дэнни рвался. Стив сжимал его туго, почти до боли, и опускался очень медленно. На его лбу проступил пот, хватка на плечах стала жестче, грозя оставить синяки. Дэнни посмотрел вниз и нахмурился.

— А так должно быть?

Стив тряхнул головой, хотя, кажется, не имел это ввиду как ответ.

— Просто, ох, — сказал он, продвинувшись еще на дюйм, — давно этого не делал. Ничего личного, честно.

— Хорошо, но… тебе ведь в какой-то момент станет приятно, да? — уточнил Дэнни, потому что если член в заднице убивает эрекцию, то он откровенно не понимал, в чем плюсы. Хотя, конечно, с его стороны ощущения были невероятные.

Стив сделал еще один глубокий вдох и плавно, очень плавно сел до конца. Дэнни был в внутри него по самые яйца и на секунду решил, что больше никогда не захочет двигаться — просто застыть в этом идеальном мгновении и чувствовать членом дрожь в мышцах Стива от напряжения. Все ощущалось острее, ярче.

— Мне уже приятно, — сказал Стив, и, словно в подтверждение словам, его член снова немного окреп. Какое облегчение.

Когда Стив начал двигаться, весь остальной мир отошел на второй план. На первых толчках Дэнни в буквальном смысле хныкнул и в другой ситуации он бы упрекнул Стива за самодовольный вид, но сейчас… Сейчас Стив сжимал коленями его бедра и был настолько прекрасен, что Дэнни не мог подобрать этому определение, не знал, как реагировать. Стив всегда был для него вызовом — с первой их встречи и все разы после. Он не давал Дэнни легких побед, разжигал аппетит, и Дэнни мог наконец-то признаться себе, что если бы два месяца назад Стив не сделал первый шаг, то сам он решился бы не раньше Рождества.

И секс со Стивом Макгарреттом, должно быть, имел какие-то побочные эффекты, связанные с эндорфинами, потому что Дэнни в какой-то момент осознал, что бессвязно лепечет треснувшим голосом.

Стив наклонился под невозможным углом, с придыханием произнес:

— Блядь, Дэнно, пожалуйста, — и жадно поцеловал его, всасывая воздух из легких.

— Хочу тебя, всегда хотел, — Дэнни наклонил голову и царапал зубами горло Стива между словами. — Так сильно, ты сводишь меня с ума, ты это знаешь?

Стив застонал и выпрямился.

— Да, могу себе представить.

Приподнимая бедра, Дэнни начал врезаться в Стива с каждым его толчком, взял в руку его член, от чего Стив практически заскулил.

— Ебать, — простонал Дэнни.

— Сильнее, — Стив накрыл его за руку своей. — О боже, Дэнни, ты… просто… да, — а потом кончил великолепными липкими брызгами Дэнни на живот.

На мгновение он так и застыл. Затем медленно лег вперед и уютно устроился у Дэнни на груди, тычась носом ему в ухо.

Только Дэнни еще не дошел до той же стадии, поэтому через минуту выдавил:

— Стив?..

Стив лениво промычал. Дэнни прям-таки услышал в его голосе злую ухмылку.

— Лучше не беси меня, Макгарретт…

Но угроза только рассмешила его, что было совершенно бессовестно по отношению к члену Дэнни. Когда Дэнни попытался снова качнуть бедрами, Стив просто придавил их обратно к матрасу.

— Сначала, — сказал он, приподнявшись ровно настолько, чтобы ущипнуть мочку Дэнни губами, — ответь мне, кто сейчас главный.

— Что?

Дэнни почти забыл об их споре, но Стив, конечно же, вел счет. Мудак.

— Что слышал. Ты трахнул меня, я кончил первым. Чувствуешь себя за главного?

— На хуй тебя, — буркнул Дэнни, готовый лопнуть от переполняющего его негодования.

Стив прикусил губу и сжал свои ягодицы. На секунду у Дэнни в глазах побелело.

— В этом вся суть, — сладко прошептал Стив. — Ну и?

— Я главный, — сказал Дэнни больше из болезненного любопытства увидеть, что Стив предпримет, чем из реального убеждения, что он заправлял этим балом.

— Нет, — Стив разочарованно покачал головой и начал плавно подниматься. — Неправильный ответ.

— А вот и правильн… ах ты ж ебаный боже, — зашипел Дэнни, потому что Стив оттолкнулся от его плеч и наклонялся назад до тех пор, пока ладонями не уперся в пространство между ног Дэнни у себя за спиной. Под таким углом Дэнни проникал в него еще глубже, но потерял всякую возможность хоть как-нибудь контролировать движение бедер, потому что весь вес Стива пришелся на них.

Он схватил Стива за колени и беспомощно смотрел на совершенно непристойный изгиб его тела, пока тот раскачивался на члене и громко стонал каждый раз, когда опускался, несмотря на то, что уже кончил. Видимо, ему это нравилось.

А потом он остановился и сказал:

— Ну?

— Боже мой, я так тебя ненавижу, — Дэнни закрыл глаза. Он балансировал на грани и, казалось, лишится рассудка, если не кончит в ближайшие десять секунд. Буквально сойдет с ума.

— Ты любишь меня, — на выходе произнес Стив.

— Я… пожалуйста, да, что угодно… — и, наверное, это зачлось как признание, потому что Дэнни услышал, как сбилось дыхание Стива, а когда открыл глаза, тот ухмылялся ему сверху, самодовольный как черт. Размашистым взмахом бедер Стив отправил его с обрыва в объятия оргазма, и все, о чем Дэнни мог думать, пока выгибался и кончал, это насколько более невыносимым Стив станет отныне.


	4. Глава 4. Математически квиты

Дэнни проснулся перед рассветом. Стив храпел, развалившись на животе и зарывшись лицом в подушку, и занимал больше половины матраса. Дэнни освободился из узла, в который переплелись их со Стивом ноги, и выбрался из кровати, движимый засевшей в голове туманной мыслью поссать и выпить кофе.

Он закончил с первой частью и только на полпути до кухни вспомнил, что кофе в доме нет. И выругался под нос.

— Че?.. — сонно прогудел Стив, когда Дэнни упал обратно в кровать.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Дэнни, — и если ты ждешь, что я проведу здесь еще одну ночь, ты достанешь мне самую дорогую кофеварку на планете, понял?

Он свернулся на боку за спиной Стива и рассеянно поцеловал его в шею.

— Ты не так уж сильно любишь кофе, — сказал Стив, легко позволяя Дэнни обнять себя, что контрастировало с ноткой недовольства в его голосе.

— Да, но без него мое утро все равно не начнется. К тому же ты должен хоть иногда меня радовать.

— Я только и делаю, что радую тебя, — запротестовал Стив. Дэнни что-то пробормотал в ответ, чувствуя, что снова засыпает, и последнее, что он помнил, это как Стив тихо засмеялся над его словами.

Когда прозвенел будильник, за окном еще было темно, а в кровати — уже пусто. Дэнни пошарил рукой по простыне, но ничего не нашел, зато увидел тусклый свет из коридора. Манящей дорожкой свет провел его вниз по лестнице и в кухню.

Стив сидел за столом, уставившись на утреннюю грозу за окном, с кружкой — наверное, чая — в руке. Он слегка всполошился, заметив Дэнни.

— Привет.

Голос звучал сонно.

— И тебе, — сказал Дэнни. — Давно встал?

Стив пожал плечами, его взгляд вернулся к окну.

— Не очень.

Дэнни забрал кружку у него из рук — холодная, недопитая.

— Ясно. Или ты любитель остывшего чая, и тогда это отвратительно, или ты мне лжешь, и это ничем не лучше, потому что в основе любого партнерства, Макгарретт, лежит доверие.

По крайней мере, Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Прости, — сказал он. Прозвучало довольно искренне.

И теперь было похоже, что у них проблема. Дэнни вздохнул и занял стул напротив.

— Ладно, что у тебя с лицом?

Стив попытался изменить на лице выражение, не двигая мышцами.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Мы это проходили уже не меньше пятидесяти раз. Просто ответь, — сказал Дэнни и сглотнул вставший в горле ком беспокойства. Если у кого из них и было право на кризис ориентации, так это у него. Стиву запрещено так делать.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Стив. — Я решил, что не буду, наверное, делать сегодня заплыв, но в итоге просто слонялся без дела, и… Что? Ну что? — спросил он требовательно, потому что Дэнни не смог сдержать смех.

— Ты сидел тут и переживал из-за сбоя в расписании своей утренней зарядки?

— Очень важно придерживаться режима, который… — Стив замолк и пристально посмотрел на Дэнни. Потом добавил: — О, — и прикусил губу. — Это не то.

Дэнни закатил глаза.

— Теперь-то я знаю, спасибо. Давай, допивай чай, доедай пончики и отвези меня домой, чтобы я переоделся во что-нибудь, в чем не буду похож на бродягу.

— На очень сексуального бродягу, — заметил Стив, вставая из-за стола. — Сначала приму душ.

— Да как тебе будет… — начал Дэнни, но Стив подцепил пальцем пояс его позаимствованных штанов и потянул за собой. — Мы еще поговорим о твоих манерах использовать меня как персональное одеяло.

— Такое, как у Лайнуса из комиксов? — Стив направился в сторону лестницы, а его острые костяшки так и прижимались к животу Дэнни. — Кстати, я всегда хотел научиться играть на пианино.

Вот на что обычно похожи их разговоры.

— Раз уж зашла речь, твой прототип в комиксах Лайнуса — та чокнутая садистка, которая вечно отбирала мяч у Чарли Брауна.

— Дай угадаю. Ты в этом сценарии — Чарли Браун, — Стив явно был настроен скептично.

— Да, черт возьми, я Чарли Браун, я со всех сторон угнетен и притеснен тобой.

Стив засмеялся, продолжая тянуть Дэнни вверх по лестнице.

— Ты так эпично страдаешь.

Оказалось, что прижатый ладонями к стене душевой Стив выглядел именно так охуенно, как Дэнни себе представлял. Натирая ему мылом спину и плечи, Дэнни осторожно скользнул пальцем между его ягодицами и усмехнулся, когда Стив дернулся.

— Блядь, Дэнни…

— Что? — невинно отозвался Дэнни. — И где тот шампунь с запахом ванили? Нам уже пора собираться.

Стив развернулся, чтобы посверлить его взглядом.

— Ты…

Дэнни сам нашел нужную бутылку и щедро набрал шампуня в руку, а затем плюхнул его Стиву на голову.

— Поживее, Макгарретт.

В следующую секунду Стив зарычал, двинулся на него и наступал, пока не припер к дверце. Он взял одной рукой член Дэнни, а другой дернул его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и грязно, сердито поцеловал, продолжая ему дрочить. Шампунь потек с головы Стива прямо Дэнни на лицо. Дэнни отдернулся со смехом и беспомощным стоном, а Стив в то же время зачертыхался и попытался наклонить их обоих к напору воды, чтобы смыть пену. Все это было настолько неряшливо, неаккуратно и нелепо, что когда Дэнни кончил, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что это лучшее на его памяти начало рабочей недели за очень долгое время.

  
***

Дэнни свистнул у Стива чистую футболку и спортивные штаны, а свои брюки и рубашку сложил и повесил на руку.

— Где мой галстук? — спросил он, окидывая спальню хмурым взглядом, но нашел только вчерашний нож, торчащий из стены. Пару мгновений он тупо смотрел на него, но в итоге оставил как есть.

Стив высунул голову из шкафа и ответил:

— Не знаю, — слишком небрежно, чтобы в это можно было поверить.

— «Не знаю»? Тебя, я смотрю, все устраивает.

— Меня? Ну да, — сказал Стив. — Потому что я не знаю, где твой галстук.

— Вот как. Ладно.

Дэнни подавил усмешку и вышел из спальни на лестницу. Стив поспешил за ним.

— Что ладно?

— Ничего ладно, — Дэнни развел руками. — Раз ты сказал, что не знаешь, где мой галстук, я уверен, что так и есть.

Стив прищурился.

— Что, думаешь, я прячу его под подушкой?

В ответ Дэнни неопределенно повертел в воздухе пальцами.

— Возможно, не под подушкой. Я лишь хочу сказать, если ты собрался дрочить на него, — Стив прыснул на этом месте, но Дэнни продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — то должен знать, что сперма трудно выводится с шелка. Вот и все.

— Ого. Во-первых, — сказал Стив, все еще посмеиваясь, — я сомневаюсь, что хоть один из твоих галстуков шелковый, а во-вторых, не слишком ли ты уверен в своей неотразимости?

— Хочешь сказать, что за последние несколько месяцев у тебя не было неуместных и не связанных с работой мыслей обо мне? — Дэнни шагнул вперед. Стив как бы между прочим отступил, и когда Дэнни сделал еще один шаг, Стив врезался задницей в спинку дивана.

— Слушай, я сейчас по оргазмам веду пять к четырем, — он попытался присесть, будто так и задумывал.

— Только ты мог вставить сюда математический аргумент, — сказал Дэнни, не скрывая изумления. — Хорошо, давай сравняем счет, — он дернул Стива за плечо. — Развернись.

— Что ты… — Стив встал, посмотрел на Дэнни сначала непонимающе, потом строго. — Дэнни, нам пора на работу.

— Смотрите, кто заволновался об опозданиях, — Дэнни дернул пуговицу на его штанах и расстегнул. — Давай, кругом.

Стив нахмурился, но повернулся и оперся на спинку дивана ладонями.

— Знаешь, обычно дрочка не требует таких строгих инструкций.

— Уверен, что так и есть, — легко согласился Дэнни. — Раздвинь ноги шире?

— Хочешь, чтобы я опустился так низко, чтобы ты мог…

Дэнни шлепнул Стива по заднице и с любопытством отметил то, как Стив вздрогнул и покраснел, но решил поразмыслить над этим позже.

— Как бы тебя не веселили шутки про мой рост, они не помогут тебе быстрее кончить, так что на твоем месте я бы помалкивал.

Пока Стив пытался понять, чего ждать дальше, Дэнни опустился на здоровое колено и раздвинул его ягодицы большими пальцами. Его дырка была еще красной от прошлой ночи и, наверное, до сих пор чувствительной. Дэнни осторожно провел по ней языком и, к своему удовольствию, услышал от Стива довольно забавные звуки. Тот крепче схватился за спинку, мышцы в его руках напряглись.

— Надо понимать, это не стоны боли.

— Ах, — ответил Стив.

— Именно.

Дэнни снова его лизнул, надавил на языком на тугой вход, а потом медленно ввел в него палец. Дыхание Стива постепенно становилось частым и прерывистым.

— Вот так, — прошептал Дэнни в кожу Стива на внутренней стороне бедра и почувствовал в ответ его дрожь. — Давай, детка, кончи, хочу это увидеть.

— Дэнни, — застонал Стив. Его руки вцепились в диван с таким отчаянием, будто от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. — Пожалуйста, я не могу, ты, мне нужно… — он не закончил, только всхлипнул, когда Дэнни ввел палец до конца.

— Да, — сказал Дэнни. — Да, ты сможешь, давай, — и Стив даже не пытался снова заговорить, беззвучно хватал воздух губами, будто задыхался. Дэнни прижал язык к месту, где мышцы жадно сжимали его палец, и Стив вскрикнул, выгнулся и кончил. Дэнни успел отойти на шаг, чтобы увидеть свежее мокрое пятно на диванной обивке.

— Упс… — сказал он, совершенно не раскаиваясь.

Стив повис на спинке дивана, слабо дергаясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Через несколько секунд он очень спокойно сказал:

— Я убью тебя.

Поднявшись с колена, Дэнни выпрямился и ласково похлопал Стива по заднице.

— Как скажешь, детка. — Он осмотрел Стива с ног до головы. — Выглядишь помятым. Наверное, тебе стоит еще раз сходить в душ.

  
***

Дэнни не удивился, когда Стив зашел в квартиру вместе с ним и развалился на плетеном диване, наблюдая, как Дэнни собирает одежду.

— Итак, — сказал он, вдруг заерзав, будто только что понял, что сидит на самом неудобном диване в мире. — Теперь мы встречаемся.

— Похоже на то, — Дэнни натянул штаны с трусами и краем глаза заметил, что взгляд Стива следит за движением его рук. Стив сильно переоценивал свою скрытность. — Это было, наверно, самое длинное свидание в моей жизни.

Стив проверил часы и подтвердил:

— Тридцать шесть часов и пятнадцать минут. Хотя, честно говоря, я не назвал бы это свиданием.

Дэнни оторвался от застегивания рубашки и на секунду задумался.

— Действительно.

— Ага, — сказал Стив, вставая на ноги. — То есть на свиданиях тоже обычно кино и ужин, но в какой-то момент один из двоих уходит домой. А ты просто продолжил ошиваться у меня.

— Значит, заявление о похищении, в котором я собирался тебя обвинить… Мне не стоит его подавать?

Дэнни сдернул галстук с вешалки, но прежде чем, смог накинуть на воротник, Стив положил руки ему на талию и подтолкнул к столу.

— Я был бы признателен, — произнес он с улыбкой и медленно, сладко поцеловал Дэнни.

— Хорошо, потому что слышать от мистера щипателя задниц, как…

— Попрошу, коммандера щипателя задниц.

— Молчи, — приказал Дэнни и вернул поцелуй.

  



End file.
